You Can Let Go Now Daddy
by snipe-g
Summary: Ginny thinks back to all the happy memories in her life, until time catches up to her and they take a turn for the worse. Written by snipe-g's lil' sis!
1. Chapter 1

**You can let go now Daddy (songfic)**

**Chapter 1: Happy Moments**

All of the days of my life have been happy ones, I remember all the happiest times and the bad times, but the bad ones always had some good come out of them.

The first time I thought that my life was perfect was when I thought it was the happiest day of my life. That was the day that I turned 5 years old. I could do many things by then; I could turn my brothers' hair green by just me getting angry at their pranks, I sometimes even turned their hair half green and tease them that they had "Christmas hair". I could tie my shoes, I could ride a broomstick, but I never could ride a bike. So on that day my father taught me to ride a bike, and that moment made that day the best day of my life. I remember it so clearly even now, 16 years later.

_I was sitting on the two wheeled bike at the top of the Burrow's driveway while my father held on tight to the back of my seat._

"_Ready?" he asked._

"_Absolutely" I replied._

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Positively absolutely sure?" _

"_Positive!"_

"_Are you..."_

"_YES! GO!!" We speeded down the driveway toward the Burrow, my father struggling to hold on. "You can let go now Daddy! You can let go!" I hollered back at him. When my words reached him he let the seat go. ._

_I wobbled a bit but I steadied myself. I could feel the wind blowing my hair back and the way that it hit my face was so exhilarating…I was grinning by the time I was half way down the driveway. That was the exact moment that I knew that was the best day of my life and that it would be forever…_

That all went away the moment I met Harry Potter. Yes, I could tell by the moment I met him he was the man for me. Then when he rescued me from the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets in my first year just made my destiny even clearer. On that day I thought for sure was the happiest day of my life. I mean sure it was horrible; I was possessed for god sake! But that was the day that Harry finally saw me and then we began a friendship.

After that I had a few more "_happiest days of my life_". For instance in my fourth year when we began _Dumbledore's Army_ or better known as the _DA _(I came up with the name…) I was so glad that I was FINALLY learning something worthwhile that I could actually use out there in the real world.

It never got anymore real then when in my sixth year (Harry, Hermione and Ron's supposed to be seventh.) when the Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort attacked Hogwarts. I fought my hardest and it paid off. I couldn't believe that I was still alive! Even though many people who fought died, the wizarding world was now safe….again.

Although those are all great memories and I will never forget them, I would have to say that my wedding day was truly the happiest day of my life. I couldn't stop grinning! I was walking down the aisle holding on tightly to my father's arm. I looked absolutely stunning and by the look on my soon to be husband's face, he also thought I looked stunning. My hair was put up in the back of my head in an elegant bun, with a few strands of hair coming down. I hardly had any make-up on because I thought that my dress made me look beautiful enough. My dress was an elegant white dress that just skimmed my toes. It had straps that fell to my shoulders and little sparkling flowers on sparkling vines going up my thigh. To tell you the truth, I was just working hard on NOT tripping which would be terribly embarrassing! Especially on my wedding day! My father and I had just reached the alter; I couldn't believe I had made it that far without falling on my face or breaking down and crying. But when I turned to my father when the Preacher said: "_who gives this woman?" _I saw that he is bawling his eyes out. I thought that was only my mother who had the extreme Weasley Hormones. He held on to my arm even tighter when he heard the preacher's voice, but only until I whispered in his ear:

"_You can let go now, Daddy, You can let go. Oh, I think I'm ready, to do this on my own. It still feels a little bit scary, but I want you to know, I'll be okay now, Daddy, you can let go."_

I walked up to the altar and stood across from the man I loved. It was a day I would never forget.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Saying Goodbye

**Chapter 2: Saying Goodbye**

A few years later I was standing in a hospital room at St. Mungo's. When me and Harry (my husband) had entered the room the night nurse was on her way out.

"You know he's only hanging on for you." She said and smiled an apologetic smile.

Harry and I were the only ones in our family that hadn't visited yet. I couldn't make myself stop crying long enough to get to the hospital. But as a good husband should be, Harry was there for me. And, together we finally got here. But now I was bawling my eyes out again at what the nurse had said. Harry put his reassuring strong arms around me and I started to calm down enough to look up at him. He just gave me a nod as if he knew what I was going to ask. After a few deep breaths I stepped away from Harry and towards my father. The tears started flowing again, _damn those Weasley hormones!_ It was killing me to see the strongest man I ever knew (besides Harry anyways) wasting away to nothing in that overly white hospital room that I almost turned back, but didn't because I knew Harry would just turn me back.

So, I tried to keep the tears from falling as I crawled up next to him in his bed, according to the monitor his heart was beating at a very unnatural rate. So I knew this had to be goodbye. I would never see him again. But to see him in peace would be so much easier then to see him suffer just because he was waiting for me. I did the only thing that had ever worked on him to do what you wanted. I hugged his limp body and said:

"You can let go now, Daddy. You can let go. Your little girl is ready, to do this on my own. It's gonna be a little bit scary, but I want you to know; I'll be okay now, Daddy, you can let go, you can let go." I cried silently as the slow long beep of the monitor went off. Sooner then you could say "hippogriff" Harry's arms were around me as I cried into his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Remembering

**Chapter 3: Remembering**

"Are you sure you want to do this Gin?" Harry asked. "Everyone will understand if you choose not to" He reassured me. We were sitting in a pew at my father's funeral and I was to go up next and say a few words.

"I'm sure." I answered just before my name was called. Harry kissed me on the cheek and I got up and stood at the podium that was set up at the front of the church.

"Hello" I began, "My name is Ginerva Weasley and I would like to sing a song in memory of my father. I have written it about a few of the memories I shared with my father. The lyrics tell the truth to the story and are word for word of what happened during those memories. So here goes nothing." I grabbed the mic and moved away from the podium and into the middle of the altar, and started to sing my newly written song of just last night.

"_Wind blowin' on my face  
Sidewalk flyin' beneath my bike  
A five year-old's first taste  
Of what freedom's really like  
He was runnin' right beside me  
His hand holdin' on the seat  
I took a deep breath and hollered  
As I headed for the street_

You can let go now, Daddy  
You can let go  
Oh, I think I'm ready  
To do this on my own  
It still feels a little bit scary  
But I want you to know  
I'll be okay now, Daddy  
You can let go

I was standin' at the altar  
Between the two loves of my life  
To one I've been a daughter  
To one I soon would be a wife  
When the preacher asked,  
'Who gives this woman?'  
Daddy's eyes filled up with tears  
He kept holdin' tightly to my arm  
'Til I whispered in his ear

_You can let go now, Daddy  
You can let go  
Oh, I think I'm ready  
To do this on my own  
It still feels a little bit scary  
But I want you to know  
I'll be okay now, Daddy  
You can let go_

It was killin' me to see  
The strongest man I ever knew  
Wastin' away to nothin'  
In that hospital room  
'You know he's only hangin' on for you'  
That's what the night nurse said  
My voice and heart were breakin'  
As I crawled up in his bed, and said

You can let go now, Daddy  
You can let go  
Your little girl is ready  
To do this on my own  
It's gonna be a little bit scary  
But I want you to know  
I'll be okay now, Daddy  
You can let go  
You can let go" 

When I was done singing I stepped down from the altar and returned to my seat next Harry who hugged me and gave me a peck on the cheek. Althogh today was and never will be the happiest day of my life, I will remember it always.

THE END!

A Harry Potter fanfic by my little sis!! Who I love so so so much!


End file.
